¿Tu crees?
by Terena Tempestira
Summary: ¡Mikey no! - ¿Porque no chicos? Además, solo será una vez ¿SIIIIIII? Podríamos hacer todo lo que no hicimos...(Basado en tmnt 2012) Nuestras tortugas conocen a dos jóvenes señoritas, y dos de las tortugas se enamoran de ellas, todo gracias al pequeñín de la familia. ¿Quiénes serán? ¡Averígüenlo!
1. Chapter 1

Holiwis! Aquí vengo con otra super linda historia que me gustaría que lean!

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Viacom,**

**Mirage studios, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman**

**y a Nickelodeon.**

Por sea caso, los chicos ya tienen 17 en esta historia. :D. Disfruten!

* * *

Eran las 5 de la mañana en Nueva York, y una chica muy guapa, de 16 años, corría de un lado para otro cogiendo maletas, rellenando unas y vaciando otras, metiéndose al baño y al salir, tenía un montón de útiles de aseo en sus manos, después, cuando creía que ya había terminado, empezó con la faena de *Mete las piernas y el trasero en el jean para que respires otra vez*. Cuando terminó, agarró sus maletas y se dirigió a la sala de su casa a despedirse de su Madre.

-Adiós Madre, espero que todo este bien cuando me vaya, ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Por supuesto cariño, te extrañaré mucho mucho y mucho, así que ten cuidado al caminar, mira a los dos lados antes de cruzar a algún lugar, no vayas a baños públicos,¡Son asquerosos! y...-No terminó de Hablar porque su hija la interrumpió.

-¡Ya Madre, tendré precaución! Ahora sí, voy a ir a encontrarme con Silvana para irnos juntas ¿ok?

-Cuídate hija...Espera, ¿No quieres que te acompañe yo?-Preguntó su Madre.

¡No, no! ¡Por favor no! Mamá, tu sabes que ya puedo ir sola al frente de la calle desde hace BASTANTE tiempo no?-Dijo la chica resaltando el *bastante*.

-Esta bien cariño, te dejare ir sola...Es como si fuera ayer que eras una nena que me pedía ayuda para cruzar la calle...-Limpiándose una lagrima.

-Ay mamá, no llores, ¿En unas cuantas semanas volveré ok?

-Muy bien nena, te espero...

-¡Adiós madre!

La chica se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa, dirigió una última mirada a su madre y salió de la casa hacia la calle.

-Al fin libre...- Se dijo para si misma la chica.

-¿Mel tanto te demoras? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde al avión!-Gritó una chica desde el otro lado de la acera.

-Discúlpame Silvana, pero sabes bien como es mi madre de sobre protectora así que no molestes.

-Bueeeno, ya. Vamos Melrose, que se nos va el avión.

-OK ya crucé la calle, ahora hay que tomar un taxi.

-No, no, no, en unos momentos viene mi chofer, Melrose.

-¿Tienes chofer?

-Mi padre es millonario, no te sorprendas.

-¡Que suerte!

-Sii... Bueno... ya llegó el auto, ahora...¡Nueva York allá vamos!

-¡Eso! Jajajajajajaja

Las dos amigas fueron en el taxi hasta el aeropuerto, sacaron sus maletas e ingresaron. Después de la revisión de sus maletas y la validación de sus boletos, por fin ingresaron al avión, se sentaron en sus asientos y se pusieron cómodas. Lo que no sabían era que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar.

* * *

En otra parte de Estados Unidos, específicamente en las alcantarillas de Nueva York, Manhattan, estaban 4 tortugas mutantes adolescentes alborotando la paciencia de su padre, Splinter. Tanto así que llegaron a romper una de sus vajillas de té de Japón, el televisor, la patineta del mas travieso del grupo, Miguel Ángel, la tostadora, gran parte del laboratorio del genio de la familia, Donatello, también extraviaron a la mascota del mas rudo que era Rafael, y rompieron la historieta de colección de Héroes espaciales del líder del grupo, Leonardo.

-¡Rafael! ¡Rompiste mi historieta!-Grita Leonardo desde una esquina de la guarida.

- Eso no es lo importante ahora Bobonardo, ¡Donde está Spike!

-¡No! ¡Nena no! ¡No me dejes, te amo patineta! No mueras, no ahora, ¡No hoy!-Se escucha un drama de parte de Mikey.

-Dios santo, tantos años, tantos esfuerzos, tantos cafés bebidos, tantas desveladas, tantas investigaciones,... ¡Todo para esto! Ya no me queda nada, no tengo nada por que vivir, ¡NADA!

-Donnie, tendrás tiempo para suicidarte después, ahora,¿Como le diremos a Splinter esto?-Dijo Leonardo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-Gritó Mikey.-¡La vajilla de te de Japón del maestro Splinter!

-¿Qué? ¿Que ha pasado con esa cosa?-Dijo Raph.

-¡La vajilla está rota!

-Oh Dios, creo que ahora si es un buen momento para suicidarme.-Dijo Donatello.

-¡Splinter nos va a matar!-Dijo Leonardo.- ¿Como le diremos que...

-¡¿Que ha pasado aquí?!- Gritó Splinter.

-Ehh... yo... este... ehmmm...-Balbuceó Donatello.

-Discúlpenos Maestro Splinter, esto fue toda una tontería, realmente lo sentimos mucho.-Dijo Leonardo.

-Lo que quiero saber en este momento es que ha ocurrido, Miguel Ángel, dime.-Dijo el Maestro Splinter.

-Bueno, todo empezó hace 2 horas...

_Flashback:_

_-Mikey, ¡Devuélveme a spike!_

_-No Raph, !Estoy jugando con el!_

_-Mocoso malcriado, ¡Ven acá!_

_-¡No! No me pegues, ¡Leo ayudame!_

_-Discúlpame Mikey, estoy tratando de hacerme tostadas, ¡No quiero malograr la tostadora así que no puedo irme porque tengo mala suerte con ella!_

_-Ahora si, para que aprendas a no meterte con Spike!_

_-¡Cielo santo! ¡Que Dios me ampare! Ahhhh! ¡Raph me haces daño!_

_-¡Eso es lo que busco!_

_-¡Rafael, deja a Mikey!_

_-No!_

_-Suéltalo!_

_-No te metas en mis asuntos, Leo!_

_-Tus asuntos son mis asuntos Raph, suelta a Mikey o...¿Qué es ese olor?_

_-Huele aaaaah..._

_-¡Mis tostadas! _

**_¡BUM!_**

_-La cocina está llena de humo!_

**_¡BUM!_**

**_-_**_Mi laboratorio explotó! Algo de mi procedimiento debió estar mal!__  
_

_-Cof, cof, todo esta de humo, ¿Spike, Spike, en donde estás? Au! de quien es esta maldita patineta?_

_-Rafael, no veo nada, yo..._

**_¡CHASH!_**

_-AHHH! La vajilla de Splinter!_

-Y fue así como pasó maestro..

* * *

Ok! en el proximo apitulo se sabra que die splinter y un poco mas sobre las dos chicas!

dejen review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Viacom,**

**Mirage studios, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman**

**y a Nickelodeon.**

Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! El segundo capítulo! Emoción!

* * *

En las alcantarillas:

- ¿¡Que rompieron mi vajilla de Japón!? - Gritó el Sensei alterado - !Castigados por el resto de sus vidas!

El Maestro Splinter se notaba realmente angustiado; ¿Que había hecho mal para tener 4 adolescentes varones desesperantes como hijos? ¿Realmente se puede crear tal desastre en menos de 15 minutos? Pues sus hijos lo habían hecho.

- Hai Sensei...-Respondieron los chicos sin otra alternativa mas que aceptar el castigo.

- Ahora, limpien todo esto y rápido; hay entrenamiento después ¡Y será doble! - Y se retiró hacia su habitación.

Apenas se retiró el Maestro, las discusiones comenzaron.

- Mikey, esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras tomado a Spike a espaldas de Rafa. - Dijo un calmado pero serio Leonardo.

- Te va a costar caro, enano. - Amenazó Rafa a Mikey.

- Raph, Basta. - Leonardo trató de calmar las cosas.

- ¿A si? Pues aunque no hubiera tomado prestado a Spike, la explosión causada por el genio de todas formas hubiera sucedido! -Respondió Miguel Ángel acusando a Donatello.

- Hmmm, ya que me acuerdo, momentos antes de que cogieras a Spike sin permiso, - Raph le manda una mirada asesina a Mikey - tu entrasle a mi laboratorio y por *accidente* olvidaste esto - Dijo Donnie mientras alzaba un globo de agua ya reventado- Al explosionar el globo, liberó una cantidad de agua que, al momento de probar mi invento causó un corto circuito que hizo explotar el laboratorio y llenar la sala de humo, además de combinarse con el humo ya existente proveniente de la cocina, ¡Así que la explosión fue culpa tuya Mikey!

- ¿Si? Pues, pues...- Miguel Ángel ya se estaba quedando sin excusas - Si Rafael no hubiera hecho tanto escándalo, Leonardo no hubiera intentado vencer a su némesis la tostadora, y tu Donnie, hubieras trabajado en tu laboratorio con la puerta cerrada como normalmente lo haces, ¡Esto no hubiera pasado!.

- ¡Pues perdón por tratar de hacerme unas tostadas!

- Que... ¿Nos estás echando la culpa? - Habló un molesto Donatello.

- Te fregaste enano. -Dijo Raph con fuego en los ojos.

- Chicos, chicos, no es momento, tenemos que ordenar todo este desastre, luego nos encargaremos de Mikey. - Dijo Leonardo tratando de calmar las cosas, pero aún molesto.

- ¿Nos encargaremos? - Preguntó Mikey, asustado.

- Si Mikey, nos; no creas que no estoy molesto. - Respondió el líder.

* * *

En otra parte de Nueva York:

- ¡Mel-Mel! ¿Estás lista para salir a conocer el mundooooooooo? - Gritó Silvana apenas terminaron de instalarse. - ¡Apúrateeeeeeeee!

- Silva, no es el mundo, es solo Nueva York. - Respondió Melrose del otro lado del apartamento.

- Bien, entonces, ¡Mel-Mel! ¿Estás lista para salir a conocer a la ciudad que nunca duermeeeeeee? ¡Apúrateeeeeee!

- Sil, de verdad estoy muy cansada, ¿Podríamos salir a conocer la ciudad mañana? -Dijo Melrose, cansada.

- Entonces, ¿No estás lista? - Dijo Silvana mirando con ojos de cachorrito a Melrose.

- Creo que puedo salir un rato a comer algo.- Dijo sonriente Melrose.

- ¡Bien! ¡Levántate, levántate!- Gritó feliz Silvana, sabía que esa mirada siempre funcionaba con su mejor amiga.

- ¡Ok, ok! Ya estoy lista, vamos. - Dijo Mel.

- ¡Wiiiiiiiiii!

Las chicas salieron del hotel en donde se hospedaban y se fueron caminando hacia una pizzeria que vieron cuando llegaban al hotel por la tarde, cuando llegaron, se sentaron, ordenaron la comida y comenzaron a conversar.

- Y Mel, ¿Que tienes planeado en estos días aquí en Nueva York? No sé, ¿Conocer chicos?...- Dijo Silvana.

- Bueno, yo pensaba conocer la ciudad, y ver tiendas de ropa y caminar por la 5ta avenida, pero no he pensado conocer a nadie, además, ya sabes como es mi madre de sobre protectora.- Respondió Melrose.

- ¿Y quién dice que no se puede tener un amor de verano? Estamos de vacaciones amiga, ¡Disfrútalas! -Exclamó Silvana.

- Bueno..., dicen que en Nueva York hay chicos lindos ¿No? -Dijo Mel un poco mas convencida.

- ¡Esa es la actitud amiga! - Dijo una feliz Silvana mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

* * *

- ¡Dios, voy a morir! - Gritó Mikey exhausto después del doble entrenamiento. - ¡Eso es abuso!

- ¿Si? Pues todavía no ha terminado tu penuria, chicos...- Dijo Leonardo con mirada cómplice.- ¡Raph, Don, ahora! -Gritó Leonardo e inmediatamente agarró a Mikey por su caparazón dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado.

- ¡No! Jajajajajaja, ¡Leo por favor! ¡Chicos! ¡Jajajajajajajaja, me voy a orinar, me voy a orinar! - Gritaba Miguel Ángel mientras los chicos le hacían cosquillas.

- ¡Eso te pasa por hacer que nos castiguen por el resto de nuestros días! - Dijo Leonardo haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¡Esto por arruinar mi trabajo de meses! -Dijo Donatello haciéndole mas cosquillas.

- ¡Y esto, - le dio un golpe en el estómago seguido de muchas pero muchas cosquillas- por darme un susto de muerte! - Prosiguió Rafael.

-¡Auch!-Dijo Mikey después de recibir el golpe, por suerte, ya habían parado de hacerle cosquillas- Eso fue cruel hermanos...

- Para que aprendas mocoso.- Dijo Raph.

- Cálmate Raph, ya te vengaste, ahora, ¿Porque no salimos a dar unas vueltas? Ya es de noche.- Dijo Mikey.

- Es una buena idea, si no estuviéramos castigados.- Dijo Leonardo.

- Si pero que estemos castigados no significa que no podamos salir eh? eh? - Insistió Miguel Ángel.

- Eso..., no tiene sentido. -Dijo Donnie.

- Chicos, vamos, estoy aburrido...- Dijo Mikey.

- **¡Mikey no! **- Respondieron sus hermanos-

- **¿Porque no chicos? Además solo será una vez ¿Siiiiiiiiii? Podríamos hacer todo lo que no hicimos...**- Insistió otra vez con su mirada de cachorro.

- ¿Como qué? ¿Que cosas no hemos hecho?- Dijo Donnie.

- Bueno..., ¡Ya sé! Jamás hemos comido una pizza en el parque y a estas horas ya no hay nadie rondando por ahí. -Propuso el de bandana anaranjada.

- ¿Y como hacemos para que Splinter no nos descubra? -Preguntó Raph.

- Sencillo hermano, el maestro no va a salir de su habitación hasta mañana así que tenemos la noche libre. -Respondió el menor.

- No suena mal. - Dijo Donnie.

- Por mi está bien. -Respondió el de bandana roja.

- ¿Leo? ¿Vienes?

- *suspiro* Esta bien, pero solo un rato eh? - Aceptó no muy convencido Leonardo.

- Chicos, ¡Vamonos!- Dijo Mikey

* * *

Emocion! dejen sus reviews!


End file.
